The invention relates to a box discharger, particularly suitable for ladles and the like, of the type comprising reloadable refractory plates and with a wedge locking system.
Box dischargers, particularly those intented to be used as intercepting means on the bottom of ladles and the like are generally known.
They consist of an upper plate, firmly fastened against the bottom of the ladle and the like, and a lower plate tiltably connected to said upper plate, so as to allow the insertion of the refractory elements forming part of the discharger.
A slidable plate, suitably controlled by a lever, or better by a jack actuated hydraulically or by compressed air, is arranged between the two plates.
In order to obtain a good seal in the discharger, it is necessary that the refractory elements arranged within the discharger and intended to slide onto each other during the opening and closing motions of the box, may rest perfectly onto each other. The contact conditions are obtained by suitably adjusting the paralelism of the stationary plate and the tilting one with respect to each other.
For this purpose it is known to use four to six bolts which allow an exact positioning of the tilting plate with respect to the stationary one. Obviously, the uniform tightening of said bolts requires calibrated keys and particularly a considerable loss of time.
More recently, according to an applicants' invention, only two bolts have been used instead of four or six for fastening the tilting plate to the stationary one; the two bolts controlling the relative displacement of two wedges arranged laterally to said plates.
However, in this case too, the exact positioning of the tilting plate with respect to the stationary one is obtained through calibrated keys on two distinct bolts.